Royal Quest Trouble in Niflheim
by Akatsomaru
Summary: Monsters mob people more than ever, the Royal Family recuits adventurers to investigate and vanquish the evil living within Niflheim, the Land of the Dead.
1. Royal Quest Trouble in Niflheim

Chapter One: Royal Family Quest

The Gates

Trumpets sang, birds flew, people crowded in front of the Royal Castle. The gates opened and a messenger came out, followed by soldiers. The messenger took out a note and read aloud to the people.

"King Tristan III is in need of brave souls; People who are brave enough to face the darkness, and even face death. Today, we have received message that the dead once more walks the earth-…" he was cut off.

"Tell us something new? C'mon Payon cave is crawling with them." A boy in black robes shouted and caused the others to laugh.

"Ah, yes but these ones come from Niflheim; the land of the graveyards where souls of the dead turns into monsters. A place of darkness and pure evil, only those pure of heart may enter and resist demonic souls and auras." The crowed gasped and chattered as they fear for the kingdom's safety. "Fear not! The King has sent troops, those which can use the power of light to fend off the darkness." He continued, trying to quiet the people as well.

"Then why need our services? Can't the King's men handle the situation?" A heavily armored man asked.

"My friend, I believe it is not enough. Somehow, the creatures keep spawning and we need to find its source and destroy it."

"Could it be the witch of Niflheim that's causing this?" asked a man with a guitar in his hands, joker hat on his head looking like a jester.

"We believe the witch's power has long been gone my friends. A new challenge is ahead of you travelers. Now please, if any of you are interested, enter the portal that I will open shortly. It will lead to the King's throne room where you shall be blessed, geared, and given more instructions. God bless, Long live the King!" He shouted and the others replied by shouting s well.

The messenger took a blue gem and threw it on the ground, with words unknown to others yet familiar to Priests, a warp portal opened before them. Other travelers rushed in, thrilled for a new adventure, others to show loyalty and defend the kingdom. Others stayed behind, hoping to live, and hoping to protect inside the city of Prontera.

The Throne Room

"Wow, this place is big!" The boy in black robes gasped as he looked around. "So you guys really wanna be a team?" he asked.

"Sure, sure, Difa. Just remember that if we do die in there we'd most likely turn up to be one of the monsters." The jester-like man replied to his friend.

"Well, I'm a Paladin, I can take those guys on! Some Grand Cross here and there then BAM! Plus our Shika, Genka, Kirbs combo kicks butt!" the heavily armored man laughed.

"Hey wait doesn't that hurt you too?" Difa pondered.

"Well, yeah most of his skills does" Kirby chuckled, plucking some strings on his guitar.

"Ah, I'm sure we can do this! New adventure right?" Shika said as he walked towards the recruiter.

"Name, Level, Sex, Class, Specialty, Party members?" the recruiters asked, then write down information.

"Difa! Level 45! High Wizard! Area of Effect Magic! Party members are Shika and Kirby!" Difa gleefully said, impatient of the upcoming adventure.

"Kirby, Level 46, Ministrel, Up-lifting Support songs and Musical arrow slinging, Party with Difa and Shika." Kirby yawned, slightly annoyed by Difa yet concerned of the upcoming events.

"Shika! Level 46! Paladin! Uhh… Sacrifice, Grand Cross, and Martyr's Reckoning specials, partied up with Genka and Kirbs over there!" He pointed at the two in front of their portal.

"Okay then! The King shall reward you when you return! Come back safely now!" the recruiter said with a smile like the others though they knew this journey was dangerous.

"Okay, first destination seems to be Skellington, Niflheim's solitary village. Let's go!" Difa jumped right into the portal and immediately falls on the ground. It was dark and the air was cold. As soon as the three got there, they felt the presence of the spirits.

Skellington, a Solitary Village of Niflheim

"Wow…this place… looks nice…" Difa slowly walked around, looking at the tomb stones and the trees. Bats flew about as dead leaves and untouched sticks snapped underneath his footsteps.

"Yeah, best we not do anything stupid..." Shika paused, "you guys hear that?" Lights sparked ahead behind the trees and angelic feathers swirled about.

"We need to check it out!" Kirby said as the sound of monsters grew louder.

"S-s-Sanctuary!" a woman screamed, lights shone on the ground creating a protective spot where she stood defended from the mob of monsters surrounding her. Angelic feathers slowly glided around her, healing health damages caused by the monsters as well as damaging the undead trying to hurt her.

"Looks like she's badly hurt! We gotta help!" Difa rushed out of the trees and threw a rock at the monsters. "Hey there ugly butt-munches! Leave her alone!" the rock just went through the ghostly monsters though the name calling did get their attention.

"Ahh!" the Sanctuary slowly disappeared and the monsters were free to hurt her once more.

"Safety Wall!" Difa casted, his rod on his hands catalyzed by a blue gem. A wall of pink surrounded the Priestess and the monsters' attacks were useless. The monsters then turned their attention to the three and rushed for an attack.


	2. Royal Quest Priestess Gigi

Chapter Two: Priestess Gigi

"Get ready guys!" Shika held his shield closer to him as he took out his spear. "Incoming!"

"Kyrie Eleison!" The Priestess said with a bible in her hand. Heavenly bells rang as the four of them glowed, a barrier formed around them giving them protection form attacks.

"Soul Strike!" Five spiritual orbs were unleashed from Difa's rod and struck a ghostly Lude. It disappeared though another appeared right next to Shika.

"C'mon, this all you got?" Shika lifted his shield and crushed the Lude with it, as well as bashing some dark figured Quves.

"Don't take things too easy, those walking trees might be around." Kirby struck five Ludes with his Arrow Vulcan and hit a Quve with his guitar.

"Aah! Help!" The Priestess hollered and the three guys looked at her. Trees with dolls hanged upon their branches were attacking her. Her only defense is the pink wall and her holy barrier which were both weakening down.

"All right that's it! Get down lady!" Difa pointed his rod towards the trees assaulting the Priestess. "Jupitel Thunder!" Orbs of lightning shot towards the Gibbets and pushed them back a foot or two as they were electrocuted and terminated.

"Careful not to hit her!" Kirby warned Difa as he shot arrows with his guitar.

"These monsters aren't stopping! I guess I have no choice!" Shika kneeled on his left knee and planted his shield in front of him. "Get behind me you three!" he said and the three of them followed his orders.

The monsters approached from all directions, ten Ludes, ten Quves, and about fifteen Gibbets rushed towards them.

"Grand Cross!" Shika said as his shield emitted holy light on the ground and formed a cross-shape figure which greatly damaged the undead enemies. The monsters disappeared as Shika fell on the ground, exhausted and damaged as Grand Cross took most of his health points away.

"He over did it again." Kirby shook his head.

"Yeah… well, we are safe at the moment." Difa looked around, analyzing the environment carefully, making sure no monster awaits to ambush them.

"Uhm… I could help a bit I suppose." The Priestess knelt next to Shika and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Heal." She said as green light rejuvenated Shika's health and he was able to stand in no time. "There we go." She smiled at the three.

"What are you doing here ma'am?" Difa asked.

"I was trying to level up and practice, but suddenly mobs of monsters appeared out of nowhere. If you guys didn't find me, I would've been dead!" she held her bible tighter.

"Thanks for the health miss, but you ought to be careful sometime. Why choose to level here anyway? Isn't this a bit too much?" Shika asked as he picked up his weapons and stood up stretching.

The Priestess stood. "I'm Gigi and I'm level 98, a bit more training and I'll be able to transcend. I don't really have any friends to help me so I thought I could do things myself but I was wrong-" she fell to the ground on her knees. "Ah, sorry, I'm tired and out of spirit points, let me rest for a while." She sighed

"Well you're welcome to join us, but we're going to war so you have to be prepared." Kirby sat next to her.

"War? What's going on?" Gigi asked, with her bible on her lap and hoping things aren't that bad.

The three explained about the King's orders, how the royal army needed help, and how adventurers joined to vanquish the evil.

"Wow… I'll fight for the kingdom as well! In the name of God, the world shall be safe from evil, as long as we priests live." Gigi smiled.

"Well, I guess we better get going, welcome to the party Gigi!" Kirby stood and lead the way deeper into the forest, towards the Valley of Gyoll.

The Valley of Gyoll, The Passage to Niflheim

Bats flew in circles above the adventurers, as they walked past the gravestones of the dead, they heard a chanting getting louder and closer.

"My, my, adventurers. Going to Nif I suppose?" a female sitting on a floating, miniature, crescent moon appeared in front of the four. "Well the mistress witch told us not to let anyone through this valley."

"Witch? I thought the witch of Niflheim was long dead?" Difa was shocked, as well as his companions.

"Niflheim, the Land of the Dead. Do you really think the witch can be stopped so easily? Or that the witch rules the land itself? Believe me, there's more to Niflheim than just undead and witches," the Loli Ruri giggled as she flew in circles around Gigi and the others.

"Now now little lady, you're too much of a tease. Time to die." Shika raised his spear and slashed the Loli Ruri using the skill "Holy Cross!" and with the amplified power of the holy light, the monster disappeared with a shriek.


End file.
